


Red

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Mine [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Businessman Mickey, Dancer Ian, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Ian is dancing in the Fairy Tale and as always garnering a lot of interest. Too much in some cases...
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593109
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny snippet of an idea I’m playing with. I’d very much appreciate your thoughts as to whether it’s something to continue ;)

“Who’s the redhead? He’s cute.”  
Stephen sighed. Another one!  
“Oh, man! I’m gonna tell you this once. Because you’re new. And then you’re on your own. Stay away from Red. OK?”  
“Why, is he yours?”  
“No. He’s not mine.”  
“But he’s someone‘s?”  
“Yeah. Yeah he is.”  
Andy looked at Stephen knowingly. When a dancer was described as belonging to someone it usually meant his attributes were available for a price.  
“So how much?”  
Stephen had had enough of this. He’d never understood the appeal of the red headed dancer. Not that he would ever say so. But it was probably the reason he still had his job. And all his appendages.  
“He’s NOT for sale.”  
“Everyone’s for sale, Stephen.”  
Stephen laughed without humour. Ok fine whatever. He’d warned the lad. If he wanted to die that was his problem.  
Stephen looked up at the door. Mr M was walking in with his entourage. He nodded to Stephen and took his usual table near the dance floor. A waiter brought him a whisky and the other men and women beers  
“Red is with him” Stephen nodded at the man. A small brunette with slicked back hair and an angry expression. Andy looked over.  
“That thug?” He scoffed.  
“Careful. That thug’s your boss.”  
“Huh”  
“Mr Milkovich owns the place.”  
This was true. Although Stephen did most of the running of the Fairy Tail, the money behind it belonged to Mickey Milkovich.  
Andy shrugged and moved towards the bar. 

As the new Assistant manager of the Fairy Tail, Andy was feeling pretty good that night. He swanned about the club waving and smiling at people he knew and ignoring the Milkovich table pointedly.  
He watched Red dance. He was good. Really good. And popular. Andy snuck a look over to Mr M. That was not a happy face. Andy wondered why he put Red out there if it made him so irritated. Andy found his eyes drawn back to Red. He was wearing the gold booty shorts like all the dancers, but he filled them out far better. Even from here Andy could see the young man was well endowed. He was also muscular and, well beautiful. Andy could feel jeans tightening at the thought of that beautiful man, naked in front of him, doing whatever he wanted....  
The music finished and Red left for his break. Andy let him go for a few moments before following him. 

He walked into the staff break room and found Red drinking from a bottle of water.  
“What’s in the bottle, Red?” He asked, smirking.  
“Water.” The young man replied shortly. “And my name’s Ian.”  
“Just water eh?”  
“Yeah.” Ian looked at Andy coldly. “Do I need to do a piss test?”

“No no” soothed Andy. “I was just teasing. I’m Andy the new Deputy Manager.”  
“I know.”  
Ian wasn’t giving anything away here.

“I just wanted to check that you’re OK?”  
Ian put his head on one side. “OK?”  
This wasn’t going like Andy thought it would.  
“Yeah. I’m a great believer in personal freedom. So if you’re being coerced to dance here or your thug boyfriend is treating you badly, I can help.”  
“Oh. No thanks.”  
Andy tried again.  
“Come on! I know that sort of man. He’s a bully and a thug. I also know you dance way more than the others and you make a lot of money. Where does that money go huh?”  
Andy moved to grip Ian’s arms.  
“I can help you. To be free. you don’t need to belong to anyone.”  
He moved to try and kiss the redhead, and that was when things went south for Andy. Ian twisted out of his grip and soon had Andy up against a wall, one hand behind his back.

“OK let me explain a few things. First thing is I don’t belong to him. He is mine. Got that? That ”thug” isn’t my boyfriend. He’s my husband. He bought this club as a wedding present for me. He doesn’t make me dance. He hates me dancing. But he knows I love it and he indulges me. And he comes to make sure I’m safe. From people like you.”

He released Andy and spat  
“Get your things. You’re fired.“  
Andy looked shocked.  
“What? You’re just a dancer! You can’t talk like that to me.!”  
just then Stephen opened the door  
“Ian, Mr M was asking about you_”  
He stopped taking in the scene.  
“Oh fuck.”  
Ian smiled.  
“Yeah. I think we’re going home, Stephen. And I don’t expect Andy to be here again. “

He walked out, went straight over to his husband and whispered in his ear. Mickey’s grimace broke into a smile and he let his husband pull him up for a messy kiss, hands everywhere before Mickey wrapped his coat around his husband and the two left. The entourage stayed. They had a free bar, Mr M wasn’t going to want any of them near tonight and they all liked drinking dancing and general clubbing so...

Stephen looked at Andy shaking his head,  
“What did I fucking say not 3 hours ago.”  
He wondered if he could include “must have an aversion to red heads” in the job ad.


End file.
